Second Chances
by RainLily13
Summary: Thrown down the well as a last ditch effort to save her, Kagome wakes up not in the future but in a world where ninjas are the norm. Kagome, meet Kakashi Hatake: your perverted lazy knight in cloth-covered armor. It only gets worse when nine demons, some suspiciously familiar, are thrown into the mix. When Tobi comes knocking that fateful October night, will Kagome be able to help?
1. Prologue

_Read, Review and as always ENJOY! XD_

**_Edit: I have changed the setting of the story. It is now set before the Kyuubi attack. Since this story wasn't very far along, I hope it doesn't cause any problems - and if so, I apologize for the inconvenience. _**

* * *

_**Summary-**_Her quest for the jewel didn't have the happy ending she was hoping for. Thrown down the well as a last ditch effort to save her, Kagome wakes up not in the future but in a world where ninjas are the norm. Where is she? Why was she brought here? Who the hell is that boy with the gravity-defying silver hair and the mask? Kagome, meet Kakashi Hatake - your perverted, lazy knight in cloth-covered armor. It only gets worse when nine demons, some suspiciously familiar, are thrown into the mix. When Tobi comes knocking that fateful October night, will Kagome be able to help?

**Genre-** Adventure, Action, Humor, Romance…

**Setting- **Pre-Naruto; before the Kyuubi attack.

**Pairings- **Kagome/Kakashi

* * *

—Prologue—

Her conscious... it wavered in and out... in and out... in and out, repeatedly.

_Screams... they tore at her, ripped out at her painfully... her ears rang loudly. _

Black was the main thing she saw in her haze.

_Flashes of color... silver... red... pink... violet... bright orange… emerald...and then white... all just fast enough that right when she thought she could, she was unable to lock onto them._

She could hear groans and moans, growls and roars, the repetative tapping of running feet. The grating sound of swords being unsheathed. The slicing gushing gurgle as it tore through something... most likely _someone_...

_Faces... images of people that she just __**knows**__ she knew... but at the moment, just couldn't place them… _

She wasn't too sure at the moment.

_Eyes... pleading out to her... sorrow filled... fearful... wise... __**angry **__and __**vengeful**__... they all glared at her, boring into her skin._

Her head hurt... hell her whole body hurt... there wasn't one point of her body that didn't slightly throb with pain.

_Something sharp... something shiny... it was directed towards her at first... but then it kept coming closer... and closer... and closer... and then, a sharp burst of pain exploded her nerves..._

Harsh, heavy breathing was exerted... it worried her... this person... it sounded as if they were hurt pretty bad...

_Another scream echoed into the air... it was strangely familiar to her ears... why...?_

_Oh... it was __**hers**__..._

The last thing she heard... that she saw... was a whisper of bloodened silver and then flash of blue... and then everything went dark once more and stayed that way...

o.O.o

Blue eyes fluttered softly as she slipped out of unconciousness... her haze began to fade away. Her mind began become clearer and as time passed coherent thoughts could finally be made out.

"Owww..."

Well... it wasn't _that _much of a feat...

Dazed orbs soon darted each and every wa,y trying to find something to lock on but to no avail.

A soft, weak whisper was rasped. "Why... why is it so dark...?"

It was all she could see... pitch black.. so black there was no discernable difference whether her eyes were closed or not... so black it was as if she was staring down a deep abyss which was bottomless...

It chilled her to the bone.

As her mind became clearer and clearer, bits and peices of her memory returned to her.

There were noises... the rustling of leaves... the crickets chirp... the blowing of the wind... nature sounds...

She was on on a dirt floor... somewhere that protected her from the outside...

It clicked hard in her mind... she was in the _well_...

From what little she remembered as of the moment, she was... put into the well and by Inuyasha too, if the flashes of red and silver were anything to go by.

She became painfully aware of the ground to which she was splayed upon, the cold seeping into her body and biting at her. Moaning lightly, she rolled herself over. Her eyes widened slightly as it didn't connect with the usual dark brown of wood that composed the roof of the well house.

Instead all she saw was light blue mixed in with green.

'_The sky and leaves...?_' That would mean she's in the Feudal Era...

But... '_Inuyasha sent me home..._'

…Right...?

So what happpened...?

Her head started to throb painfully-and then her upper body, before it spread over to her arms and down to her legs... a moan of agony escaped her parted lips.

She couldn't find out what the hell was going on as her mind slowly began to slip away once more...

o.O.o

The next time she emerged from darkness, the pain was slightly less intense... she could actually twitch her fingers at will.

Her head was much more clearer, though she was still a bit dazed.

As conciousness fully wrapped around her, she attempted to drag herself off from the ground, pulling herself up to lean her back against the wooden wall of the well.

It took away her breath to do just that one action, and deep breaths escaped from her throat and nostrils in an attempt pull herself together.

Her eyes drifted to the top of the well, and somewhere in the back of her mind she made the connection that it was getting late.

The light blue she had previously seen had faded to a darker one, one that was slightly tinted with a reddish color that always accompinied the sunset. She swallowed thickly.

She needed to get out of here... wherever here was...

If she was in the Feudal Era... well it was best for her to climb out and get to Kaede's hut before any low level demons come after her.

She was sure that once they get a whiff of her blood, she'd be a goner...

And if she wasn't in the Feudal Era...

Well that just meant she needed to get the hell outta of here and not stay in the same place for long... who knew what kind of baddies were out here in this place she had no idea of...

Slowly, she picked herself up. Her knees shook and buckled and she had to place a hand against the wall behind her to keep herself upright.

She gingerly reached up to find something she could use to climb. When her hand found a vine, she tugged at it roughly, making sure it was durable enough to sustain her weight.

Satisfied when it didn't give, she began her long and tedious scale of the well.

o.O.o

As soon as she could reach the ledge, she stretched out her hand to clutch at it.

No longer than a second did another hand snatch up hers- she sucked in a harsh breath that burned her lungs, and her eyes whipped up to meet dark brown.

It didn't help that she could see the mal intent that she just _knew _was for her… or the glint that enetered his eyes they scoured over her figure. "Looks like I found myself a damsel in distress- I wonder what my _reward_ will be…?" the man drawled out darkly, leaning closely to study her face. He licked his lips in anticipation.

Despite her pain, anger flared through her and prompted her to do what she did next.

She spat in his face. "How 'bout that for a reward, creep?"

His eyes slowly narrowed with dangerous intent. "You goddamn bitch!"

Kagome gasped lightly when she was roughly tossed out and over the well ledge and onto the grassy ground.

Rolling over repeatedly, groans escaping her throat as she hit bumpy and hard spots otherwise known as rocks.

The only reason she stopped soon enough was because her back collided with the base of a tree trunk.

Her eyes shot open wide at the shock of the sudden excruciating pain and her mouth opened slightly in a soundless scream.

Yea, that's definitely gonna hurt tomorrow…

Her vision swayed as she dazedly watched the feet of the stranger stalk towards her.

She closed her eyes to gather herself and the next thing she knew, she was being held up by her neck, the man's rough grip cutting off her air supply.

AS she struggled and thrashed for breath the man put his face up to hers, and whispered sadistically in her ear. "I don't take kind to little girls insulting me like that. You should know better than to disrepect such a superior ninja like myself-now…" he trailed off as a smirk crossed his features. "Now, I'll take you where you can be 'punished' in peace."

Kagome however started at the word ninja.

Her mind went blank, trying to wrap around the fact that the man threatening her called himself a ninja. _'Ni-ni-ninja?! No- this couldn't mean that… no… just-just nooooo!'_

The feeling of dread washed over her- what kind of world did that damn well toss her into this time?!

* * *

Words— 1,326

_Ahh, don't you just love Kakashi/Kagome pairings? I do! ^^ I've been wanting to write one for a while and now's my chance heheh._

_So how was the prologue? A little depressing for my tastes but… it should get a little happier and nicer later-ish- most likely next chapter… well hopefully. _

_Tell me what you think please! ^_^ _

_Till laters,_

_-RainLily_


	2. Ch 1: Her Knight in Cloth Covered Armor

_Big thanks to the awesomelicious __**ArmyWife22079 **__for all her amazing help! Couldn't have done this without your help and amazing ideas – thank you!_

_Read, Review, and as always, Enjoy! XDDDD_

_**Edit 10/17/12: I have changed the setting of the story. It is now set before the Kyuubi attack. Since this story wasn't very far along, I hope it doesn't cause any problems - and if so, I apologize for the inconvenience. **__**For this particular chapter,**__** minor altera**__**tions were made **__**for Kakashi's age. **__**This story now takes place pre-Kyuubi attack, meaning – Kakashi's a teen. **_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I own nothing.**

* * *

—Her Knight in Cloth Covered Armor—

During Kagome's moment of flaring panic, a sharp _'twang'_ of a twig snapping startled the man, causing his head to whip around to check it out.

The man's eyes narrowed though when he didn't find anything, suspicion flashed darkly in his gaze.

As he turned his attention back to the woman in his clutches, a shocked gasp tore from his throat and he dropped whatever he was holding.

All that fell to the ground was a straw dummy.

"What the-?!" The man blinked in shock, stepping back in his confused stupor. _'I didn't even notice the difference!'_

"Yo!"

The causal remark had the man spinning around instantly. Heavy curses were all that followed. "Who the fuck are you?!" he demanded automatically.

In front of him was the girl…who was currently wrapped up safely in the arms of a ninja, regaining her breath.

A Konoha nin, to be exact.

Dark silver hair defied gravity as it was pointed upwards. One narrowed gray eye practically glared at him, though it was greatly unsettled by the creepy smile that adorned the masked boy's face. "Me? I'm Kakashi," the young teenager began cheerily before continuing. "But you should know - it isn't nice to pick on defenseless women," the ninja admonished innocently.

Kagome, whose face was returning to its original pallor, twitched. "I'm not defenseless…" she argued hotly, only to look away when a dry stare was turned her way. "...well, not _completely_…" she muttered weakly under her breath.

Kagome took note of the boy holding her, taking in his appearances before mentally sighing in defeat. _'Oh yay, my own knight in cloth-covered armor, just my luck,' _she internally moaned._ 'Why do I always get stuck in these situations?'_

Faintly, in the back of her mind, she knew she was still a little out of it.

She had to be, otherwise she wouldn't be acting so comfortable with a total stranger about her age - who was apparently a _ninja_ of all things - holding onto her when she just had another one strangling the life out of her only moments ago.

Well, that...or she was just plain crazy.

Hopefully it wasn't the latter...she couldn't handle it right now if that was the case.

Meanwhile, the man merely scoffed, ignoring the girl's comment. "What's it to ya, kid! Just give 'er back and we can both leave without a fight - no one has to get hurt."

In response, the 'creepy smile' turned into a small frown. "My apologies, but I don't think that's the way it works," Kakashi drawled out sarcastically.

The other man scowled. "Feh, have it your way then." he retorted gruffly, reaching down to his holster to pull out three kunai. He flicked one of them in Kagome and her 'savior's' direction.

When Kakashi jumped to dodge it jostled Kagome roughly, making the world around her spin.

She let out a moan, pinning the man clutching at her with a sharp stare. "Uhm, in case you've forgotten, injured person who just regained consciousness here. I don't know about you, but I need a bit of stability in my system before I can play hopscotch." she told him bluntly, before her eyes clenched in an attempt to shut out the world around her.

Seeing nothing but flashes of blurs didn't do her already pounding mind any good, and the feeling of riding a loop-de-loop rollercoaster didn't help her situation either.

Kagome could _feel_ herself turn green when her stomach started twisting. "I think I might hurl..." she mumbled out, almost incoherently.

With the way Kakashi's only visible eye widened comically, it was pretty obvious he understood her good enough.

Five seconds and a summon later had Kagome settled under a tree, back against the well, with a small, weird looking pug staring at her.

"Watch her," was the only thing Kakashi said before disappearing out of thin air.

Kagome blinked suddenly. _'What just happened...?'_

Her eyes flickered down to the tan little dog and she cocked her head. "Who was supposed to watch who again...?" she muttered under her breath tiredly, looking at the dog skeptically.

Her hand reached up to rub her temple; things were getting a little too weird for them to seem real.

"I am."

Kagome froze mid-rub, her hand floating listlessly in mid-air in front of her face. After a moment's hesitation, she slowly moved her hand away from her face, her mouth opened slightly as she stared at the only possible living thing that could have spoken. _'Oh _hell_ no..._'

It stayed like that for a few good minutes. Kagome and the dog only stared at each other, watching, waiting.

For Kagome, the shit hit the fan the moment the dog spoke - hell, introduced himself even! - and held out his paw.

"My name is Pakkun." The dog shoved his paw closer to Kagome's face. "Feel how soft my pad is!"

_It can __talk__...?_

Unconsciously, Kagome's aura flared in retaliation, wrapping around Pakkun and giving the dog chills.

Kagome's eyes went wide and she gaped even wider in panic.

'_He's a __**dog**__. Albeit a dog with some seriously weird energy, but a dog nonetheless. And a __**talking**__ dog at that...'_

The only thing Kagome could even fathom of doing, was faint.

Pakkn blinked owlishly as a loud _'thud' _resonated though the air.

And faint she did.

o.O.o

Kakashi brushed himself off of imaginary dirt, a smug smirk apparent on his masked face.

_'He really should have been nicer when he had the chance. I wouldn't have gone to such...extreme measures if he was...' _Kakashi snickered lightly.

Less than ten feet was his opponent, unconscious and tied up to boot. He swung with the wind ever so slightly.

Suspended in mid-air, feet tied deftly to the tree with some rope, the man was a sight with all the angry blue and purple marks that so nicely adorned his face. And if you listened closely, you could hear the faint pathetic whimpers of pain that escaped every so often.

And it only took him exactly two minutes and nineteen seconds to tidy up too. A personal best if he'd say so himself.

The teen paused, peering at the tied up man, head tilted slightly in thought.

What should he do with him now...?

Kakashi shrugged suddenly, turning around to make his way towards where he dropped Kagome and Pakkun off.

Someone would find him...eventually...

Well, hopefully, for that man's sake anyhow...

o.O.o

"What did you _do_?"

Pakkun cocked his head at Kakashi's accusing tone, his paw scuffling the ground somewhat nervously. "Nothing, honestly!" the dog defended automatically.

The scene Kakashi stumbled upon was _not _a pretty one.

The girl was unconscious, splayed upon the ground, both ignorant and vulnerable to her dangerous surroundings.

And all the while, Pakkun, ever the concerned pug, was settled next to her, poking her firmly with his paw and telling her to 'wake up' every so often to no avail.

Kakashi crossed his arms at that, raising a dry silver eyebrow. "So you're telling me she passed out for no reason whatsoever?" he said flatly.

Pakkun nodded vigorously. "Yes! Exactly! It was _completely _at random!"

Kakashi only continued to stare at his summon silently.

Pakkun fidgeted under his gaze, before letting out a groan. "Okay, look! All I did was introduce myself. Then something weird happened and she just conked out! Was that so horrible?!"

_'That poor girl...'_

Kakashi snorted, imagining the dog's version of 'introducing himself'. No wonder the girl passed out, especially if she was a civilian "_You have no idea_..." he muttered under his breath, before stopping short. His eye narrowed at Pakkun. "What do you mean by 'weird'?" he inquired suspiciously.

Pakkun shrugged, unsure. "I mean _weird_. I told her my name and asked her if she wanted to feel my paw, you know, nothing too big, and she just started to freak." Pakkun twitched at the responding snort, but continued otherwise. "Then she did something weird. It made my fur tingle." The dog gave a reaffirming nod.

Kakashi's eyebrows furrowed in thought as the pug continued. "If I had to describe it, it felt pure-ish."

_Pure?_

Kakashi let out a weary sigh, scratching the back of his head. Taking in Kagome's form and her injuries, he spoke. "I guess the only thing we can do is bring her with us and take her to the hospital, get her checked out, and wait until she wakes up to ask questions..."

Pakkun nodded in agreement.

Kakashi sighed again. "Good thing we were already finished with the mission..." he muttered under his breath. Peering at the girl, he scanned over her choice of clothing: traditional garb of some sort, it seemed. "She's not dressed as a ninja, and there's no headband, so I guess it's safe to say she's a civilian..."

Pakkun cocked his head. "Weird choice of clothes though. I've never seen material like that."

Kakashi nodded. "Right. Probably from some distant village, maybe even country."

Pakkun shrugged, before trailing over to the well. "Her scent is the strongest from in here, and I think I found her pack - it was in the well." Going over, the dog tugged at the battered pack, bringing it over. Pakkun released the strap, and peered at Kakashi. "Might want to hold off on assuming she's a civilian though," he mused, head dipping towards the well.

Kakashi blinked. "A well?" He stepped forward, looking down into the depths of the dry well. "What would she be doing in there?" he murmured, mostly to himself.

Nothing stood out to him – just some gnarled roots and vines at the bottom, coated with blood. Lifting his nose slightly, he could tell Pakkun was right. For the most part, he could smell the coppery tang of blood, and lots of it.

However, looking towards Kagome and scanning over her wounds, while they were bad, the injuries didn't seem so serious to warrant such bloodshed.

If it wasn't for the mixed vanilla and citrus scent that teased at his sense from down there, he would have figured it wasn't her blood in the first place. But the blood was fresh, which didn't make much sense since that would only mean her wounds healed faster than usual – which, again, did not make much sense if she was a civilian like he suspected.

Shaking his head of the thoughts, Kakashi reached over to pick it the pack up. An eyebrow rose as he tested the weight. "A little heavy for civilian teenaged girl traveling." he commented, curious.

Pakkun shrugged again. "Eh, could be clothes, food; maybe she's transporting something or whatever."

Kakashi turned to study the girl more closely however. Something just...felt _off_ about all of this.

Pakkun just scoffed, seeing his serious face. "You're just paranoid."

Kakashi twitched, but shook his head nonetheless.

There was _that_...

Kakashi stepped forward to pick up the girl, careful of her injuries and unperturbed by the blood that will no doubt stain his clothes.

And off he went to collect his team before they continued their way back towards Konoha, Pakkun trailing beside him.

o.O.o

Unbeknownst to any of them, Pakkun wasn't the only one who felt the surge of holy power from Kagome.

Translucent tendrils and wisps shot out, reaching and reaching, wrapping its grips around those who could feel and hear, breaking a seemingly endless slumber spanning from so long ago.

For it called out, singing an eerie tune.

_Protectors of the Protector, serve as she shall believes._

_Enemies and allies__, it matters no longer._

_For nine will come together, and one shall emerge._

* * *

—Omake—

Kagome's eyes went wide and she gaped even wider in panic.

'_He's a __**dog**__. Albeit a dog with some seriously weird energy, but a dog nonetheless. And a __**talking**__ dog at that...'_

Kagome jumped up from her spot, swaying suddenly from the movement. She backed away from the dog, trying to put some distance between them, head shaking in denial.

_'This is _so _not __happening. It's all some dream -__ some sick, twisted nightmare my traitorous mind conjured up for some higher entity's sadistic amusement. I _will _wake up, either in my nice comfy bed or in Kaede's hut, where Inuyasha will then jump and scream at me to get up. I'll take his obnoxious screaming over this __**any**_ _day...'_

With her mind working overdrive, Kagome barely registered when the back of her knees collided with the rim of the well and she buckled. The fact she was teetering on the edge of fainting didn't help her either as she struggled to keep her balance.

Only a few words were muttered before she lost and suddenly lurched backwards. "Holy shi-"

Pakkun's eyes widened significantly realizing just a little too late what was about to happen. "Oh crap!"

He leapt forward, jaws open to snatch at the hem of the girl's jeans, so close yet only a millimeter too short to his goal.

_So much for watching her..._

A bright light stunned him, his head tilting away from the glare. He waited for the sickening crunch that usually accompanied a body smacking harshly into the ground.

It never came.

When the glaring light faded, the dog's nose lifted, sniffing delicately. No smell of blood, no smell of death. He leapt to the edge, peering into the abyssal depth.

He expected to see the bloody pile of bleeding, broken limbs waiting for him at the bottom of the pit.

Instead his eyes met with nothing...

"What the...?"

Shrugging, he did the only thing he could think of; jumping into the well.

Only to be covered with the same bright light, which landed him face to face with one fat cat, next to none other than the heap of limbs known as Kagome.

Bouyo stared languidly at the tan pug; slanted eyes peered at him inquisitively.

_'M__eow'_

Twitching, Pakkun growled. "Whaddya staring at furball?"

All he got was a lazy blink.

For some inane reason, that only furthered his irritation. "Scat you feline rodent!"

As if recognizing the insult, Bouyo's pupils dilated and Pakkun's eyes widened once again as the cat sprung, claws unsheathed. _'me-__**rawr**__'_

"Oh _shi-_ "

_-End._

* * *

Words-1,934

_Soo, there's the first chapter. Watchya think? _

_And I know, I know; I completely suck at updating in a timely fashion. What can I say? I'm cursed or something..._

_Oh, and the omake right up there, well that was just for some fun. My awesome beta suggested some time back and I just remembered. What if Kagome got sent to the Naruto universe, only to go back after freaking out and fainting, never to be seen again, where Pakkun will follow and meet up with Bouyo?_

_Well, what do you think?_

_Till next time,_

_RainLily_

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**KarateGirl654, LuLuCrazeD, cowgirlkitten2000, enchanted nightingale, FairyTails13, Cherry989, /shadowFoxMoon, XxKuragari no KagexX, ihheartanime43, volleygirl07, -Yuna's Reincarnation-1, Ariz0na-Sky, Stebba stud28, Obscure Stranger, ****mishap, hemiyami, Corin-chan, **, **Ashleigh131****,** **Haru Inuzuka****, ****Black Firelight****, ****merlyn1382****, ****ArmyWife22079****, ****Vertigo Venom****, **


	3. Ch 2: Questions and Answers: Redone

_**Edit**__** 10/17/12**__**: **__Sorry it's been awhile ^^:_

_However – good news! I've gotten back into Naruto, so I've been itching to write for this story. So, I have actually gotten down to working out an actual plot instead of just winging it, lol. _

_Unfortunately, for it to work, I've had to change something pretty__ major: the setting__. __Since this story wasn't very far along, I hope it doesn't cause any problems - and if so, I apologize for the inconvenience._

_In any case, since I made some serious alterations to this chapter, I decided to repost it so all of you on alert will know. I'll have another chapter up in a few days or so. ;) _

* * *

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Inuyasha or Naruto, just the plot of this story and any OC's that happen to pop up! XD **_

* * *

—Questions and Answers—

White. That's all it was. White walls, white ceiling, white furniture, white bedding - everything was white.

And it was annoying.

Kakashi never did like hospitals. They were depressing. Why? Because the only reason one ever came was that they were either injured, or visiting someone dear that happened to be injured. Or sick.

Or _dying_.

That last one? The most depressing of the bunch.

Not to mention it was a waste of time. Stranded in a bed until Kami knows when, unable to do anything? He'll pass...

He may have become a little lazy, but he'd rather be lazy on his _own _terms...

In one of the sterilized rooms of the hospital, Kakashi stood before a bed occupied by a certain sleeping girl, analyzing her.

A knock jolted him out of his thoughts and he turned to see a man peering into the room with curious blue eyes. "Kushina told me I'd find you here," he said at the teen's questioning look. "I was… surprised," the man continued, entering the room.

The man stepped into the room fully, where Kakashi could get a whole look at him – not that he really needed to.

A mess of shock blonde, spiky hair tumbled over the hitai-ate tied tightly around his forehead, tendrils of which swayed across a pair of brilliant blue eyes set in a moderately tanned face as he approached. The white cloak he had donned swished at his black clothed knees, the flames of red fire that danced at the hem rippling, as if alive; a green vest peeked through the open cloak, worn over a long-sleeved navy blue shirt that had three metal bands clasped along each arm.

"Sensei," Kakashi nodded in greeting as the man walked past him, approaching the bed to grab the medical chart. "I had some free time," he replied, shrugging nonchalantly.

Minato looked up, eyebrow raised with a corner of his lips quirked in an amused smirk. He looked back to the chart, but still amused if the tone he had was anything to go by. "She does clean up nicely," the Hokage commented casually. He flipped a page, and glanced up, his smirk wider than before. "Don't you think?"

Kakashi huffed lightly, looking away stoically – save for the faint red tint coloring the tips of his ears. "I didn't notice…" he muttered evenly – but Minato, who knew the young teen much too well, could detect the faint sulky undertone in his voice.

Minato only bit his lip, shoulders shaking lightly. Flipping another page, he paused, amusement slowly leaching from his face. Minato peered at the jounin beside him. "Well, this is curious," he muttered under his breath, dropping the chart into the frame at the foot of the bed.

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow his way. "Mind elaborating?" he asked dryly. "I don't understand why it's so confusing."

Minato snorted. "Because following the blood trail only to find a puddle of it at the bottom of a well _isn't_ uncommon?" he drawled out sarcastically.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "She's a civilian that was attacked by a rogue ninja. Maybe she jumped into it to hide. That's not exactly unusual..." But even Kakashi didn't seem too sure – the well was deep and if the girl was wounded enough to bleed that much, she'd have a hard time of it getting down in the first place.

Minato only scoffed, eyes narrowing in that usual thoughtful gaze of his. "Of course not. That's _if _she actually _was _a civilian."

Now both eyebrows shot up. "You found something? I thought she didn't carry any id, papers, or a headband..." he trailed off suggestively.

Minato sighed. "She didn't," he confirmed.

Curiosity gnawed at him. "So?" Kakashi prodded.

Minato tilted his head to the girl in the bed. "Her wounds. Medics saw that when she came in, it looked as if she was mauled by an animal, which, even with their healing, would take weeks to heal over. Now two days later, they find that after changing her bandages, it's as if she came in with a few scratches?" He crossed his arms, eyeing the girl, scrutinizing.

Kakashi blinked, turning to stare at the Hokage in slight surprise.

Minato smiled wryly. "Now, tell me if _that's_ normal for a 'civilian'."

Kakashi turned to study Kagome's prone body intently. "I guess we'll just have to wait until she wakes up to find out..." he murmured.

o.O.o

Waking up was a slow, drawn out, and somewhat painful process for Kagome.

It started with a slow stir — eyes fluttering, face twitching. Her body shifted and that's when the pain - or, what was left of it - washed over her in a heavy wave. A groan rasped from her lips, eyes now clenching as she struggled between sleep and consciousness.

The latter won out, her eyes flashing opened when she finally grasped that the air was wrong — wherever she was, it wasn't familiar and that was never a good sign. _'Ninjas... __what __a __weird __dream...'_came the passing thought as she came too.

She shot up and looked around, alarmed, only to find a woman who looked about a decade older standing above her. Kagome automatically tensed defensively, taking in the also tense figure that stood above her, hands holding vials of viscous, dark red liquid.

Blood.

Probably her own...

"Who," Kagome managed to croak our before her voice failed her.

With easy grace, the woman practically glided over to the stand beside the cot, where a pitcher and cup were placed. She poured a glass of water and offered it to the teen in the bed.

Kagome stared at it skeptically.

The woman, a brunette with her hair pulled tightly into a bun, sighed in light exasperation. "It's not poisoned, if that is what you're wondering," she remarked wryly.

Kagome's lips pursed, but she accepted it with a nod of thanks regardless. It was a reflex by now, and it was always better safe than sorry... "Never know..." she rasped after taking a sip.

The nameless woman snorted. "You seem to be healing very well," she murmured, looking at her pointedly. "I've never seen someone heal so fast," she commented almost nonchalantly.

Kagome's eyes fluttered close as she shifted in her bed, head leaning back into her pillows. She was so _exhausted_. "Guess I was just blessed with an amazing immune system..." she murmured, relaxing slightly. So she was back home, in a hospital then.

The woman pursed her lips at the answer. "Might I ask what your name is? We didn't find any identification on you..." she trailed off suggestively.

The question didn't really seem to sink in at first, and she responded without a second thought. "Kagome... Kagome Higurashi," the dark-haired woman answered absently, still trying to gather her bearings. "So, you're my doctor then?"

The woman blinked at her, a light of confusion entering her gaze, before it disappeared. Hazel eyes narrowed slowly. "I am the medic-nin that first treated you when you came in," she said slowly, "My name is Karin," she introduced herself. "So, what are your traveling plans? Were you planning on visiting the village? Or just passing by?"

_That _seemed to catch Kagome's attention. "Wait – _wha__t_?" she blurted out, eyes snapping open. _'Village? __Medic-__**nin**__?!' _She cast a look around desperately, confused. _'Obviously __I'm __in __a __hospital__ – __which __only __means __I'm __back __home__ – __right?'_

She looked up at Karin. "Where – where am I?!" she asked worriedly, one hand brushing against her forehead while the other clenched the sterile bed sheets. "Where's my mother? My brother? Grandpa?"

Karin straightened, an authoritative air making itself known. "The hospital in Konoha," she said gently, yet warily, watching closely for the girl's reaction. "I was told no one else was found near you after you were attacked by the missing-nin." This part she said with sympathy.

Kagome's eyes widened in complete and utter shock. "Kami, it – it _wasn't _a dream..." she muttered as it all came back to her like a slap to the face.

It seemed Karin didn't need to watch so closely, as the woman's eyes rolled to the back of her head in a mixture of exhaustion and stress.

o.O.o

The next day, Kagome groaned loudly as she stirred once again, eyes roaming aimlessly.

_'Oh, __that's __right,' _she remembered with faint bubble of dread. _'I __get __to __play __Alice __in __Wonderland __once again__– __but __instead __of __demons __this __time, __I __get __ninjas...'_

With another groan she rose in her bed, sitting up, and looked over when she saw something from the corner of her eyes.

Kagome blinked when they settled on Kakashi. Squinting, vision still a blur and disoriented, the first thing her mind locked on was a glint of silver. Her next whispered words were automatic, despite how unlikely the possibility.

"I-Inuyasha...?!"

Her response was a mere quirked, dark eyebrow.

Kagome blinked quickly, and as her vision cleared she realized that the person next to her was a stranger, _not _Inuyasha.

Inuyasha did _not _wear a mask, a strange head band with some weird metal plate sewn into it, or semi-normal clothes; and his hair _certainly _didn't stick up in that direction - _or __in __any __direction __at __all. _And besides, as far as she knew, Inuyasha did not miraculously look a few years younger all of a sudden either…

Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and her eyes trailed down to her hands. '_Well _that's _not __awkward __or __anything..._'

Kakashi on the other hand was inwardly both curious and rather amused.

A moment later, and Kagome chanced another look at the strange boy. Her eyes narrowed as it clicked in her mind. "Hey..." she slurred out, shaking her head from the fogginess. "I 'member you..."

The corners on Kakashi's mouth twitched, but other than that, he stayed emotionless. "Yes, we met a few days ago," he agreed.

"Yea... you're the guy that saved me when he didn't have to..." she said glumly.

Kakashi sweatdropped. "You're _welcome..."_ he drawled out dryly.

Kagome huffed, and looked around her. Slowly, as her senses faded back into her, her eyebrows furrowed. "Where am I?" she breathed out in a questioning whisper.

Blinking, Kakashi blankly looked around the room as well. "A hospital."

Twitching, Kagome shot him a glare. "I know that – _obviously_. Where exactly _is_ this _hospital_?" she drew out flatly.

Kakashi's eye glinted sharply, and he straightened. "Which brings me to a couple questions Higurashi-san – where were you headed on your travels?"

Kagome's lips pursed. "Who are _you_," she shot back, suspicion lighting her gaze. "It's only proper to give your name seeing as you already know mine," she told him, stalling for time.

Twitching, the ninja acquiesced, if not reluctantly, "Kakashi – Kakashi Hatake," he muttered dryly.

Mollified, Kagome nodded warily.

Leaning back into his seat, Kakashi eyed her. "So, Kagome Higurashi," he drew out slowly. "Well, Higurashi-san, if you would answer my question?" he asked politely.

Kagome blinked, confused. "What does that matter?" she asked instead.

Kakashi frowned. "It matters," he said seriously – and that was that.

Now Kagome was frowning. "Can I get a 'why'?" she asked, getting a bit irritated.

She had just been tossed in a well while seriously injured only to climb out to find herself in the middle of nowhere before getting attacked less than a minute later, only to be saved by this stranger, who leaves her with a freaking talking dog of all things to "protect her," and then she wakes up in an unfamiliar hospital?

With this stranger watching her? _Can __you __say __creepy?_

So, it was perfectly natural that she believed she rightly deserved to at least be told where the hell she was and why she was getting grilled for information.

And so her reaction was totally and completely understandable when all the silver-haired stranger told her was a simple, "No."

Her left eye was twitching rather violently now, a tell-tale sign her temper was a frayed string away from being snapped. "Then why should I tell you anything?" she snapped angrily, sitting up.

Kakashi scowled, and he leaned in, gray eye narrowing into a slit. "Because it means the difference between keeping you here or killing you if you were sent to infiltrate the village," he threatened darkly.

Kagome sputtered, jerking back. She wasn't the least bit intimidated; he was young, as young as her or maybe even younger and human to boot. Instead, she was incredulous. "W-_what_?!" she exclaimed. "I don't even know where I _am_. All I know is the name of this village, which I've never even _heard _of, and that's from the lady from earlier!"

Kakashi did a cursory glance, studying her. "Then it wouldn't be much of a problem if you told me where you were headed – we might be able to help you," he said persuasively.

A troubled frown crossed her face, and she looked away, scoffing. "I doubt you can help me with _that_..."

A curious glint entered Kakashi's gaze. "What makes you say that?" he prompted.

Eyes flickering to him, Kagome's frown deepened. "Ever heard of Tokyo?" she asked blankly, not bothering to expect a helpful answer.

Confusion flashed, and Kagome sagged in her bed. "_That's _why..." she muttered.

Kakashi only shook his head, moving on. "Are you a civilian?" he demanded.

Kagome could only blink at him. "Er, well, depends on your definition of a civilian..."

He stared at her in obvious exasperation. "Are you a ninja or _not?_"

Startled Kagome only shook her head. "A _ninja__?!_" she repeated incredulously. "_No__!_"

Kakashi stared at her, eyes glinting perceptively. "Then, what _are _you?" he asked instead.

Kagome shuffled, biting her lip, wondering what she should say. The truth seemed the easier route – and it wasn't like she was back home, and this place was just like the Feudal Era in the sense of the people here weren't strictly human, so what was the harm?

They probably didn't even know what it meant anyways...

"Alright, alright, I'm a priestess..." she admitted, muscles tensed just in case. "Just stop _staring _at me like that..." she muttered in irritation.

Kakashi's gray eye widened in surprise. "A prieste-"

He never got a chance to finish his sentence as a loud, earth shaking explosion sounded outside, interrupting them.

The pair looked out of the window only to see smoke billowing up into the sky from a row of buildings, darkening it.

* * *

Words- 2,399 (Originally: 1,971)

_Yay, Minato! And he's teasing teen!Kakashi! Hehe :3 _

_Again, I hope me changing this isn't too much of an inconvenience. Plus, by d__oing it this way, I'm hoping it would make it much more interesting! (Seriously, I love Minato and Kushina, and I really want to experiment with their characters lol!) And besides, there's not a lot of stories set in this point of time. _

_Anyways, how do you like the changes? It's really only that first part, lol. **Also, since this is a repost, if you've already reviewed this chapter you won't be able to again (which I'm really sorry for!). **I would love to know your thoughts, so if you feel like leaving a review but can't, there's always using the guest review feature or PM - not to say I'm expecting/demanding any of you to review of course, lol. I'd understand if you wouldn't want to do that, so feel free to just wait a couple days to review for the new chapter, if you even feel like it then, haha._

_Additionally, a really big thanks to __**ArmyWife22079 **__for all your time and help with this story and the plot, and your very helpful feedback! _

_Till laters! _

_RainLily^^_

A big huge honking thanks to all those who read, alerted, and fav'd this fic, and to these awesome reviewers!

**AKARY YAMI, cloverski9114, Brunette Geek, mangalovah07, Corin-chan, Kidnapped by a Demon, sousie, cowgirlkitten2000, fierynightangel, Pissed Off Irish Chick, KaggyAlucardSesh, Lady Favonian, Orihime-san, Lauramichca, Ashleigh131, SantaisaPedophile, AwayLemonade, Yasushi, dog-demon-girl-13, Motif, massengale77, em, gemava, SilverMidnightKitten, Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn, InaLaInu, AnnAisu, ****TheIcecreamGeek, dark-wolf-howl, ****ArmyWife22079****, ****ShadowFoxMoon****, ****grimmich****, ****Trinity-Fenton-Phantom****, ****Speedykitten1643**


	4. Ch 3: No—I am NOT a Ninja!

_Read. Review. Enjoy! XD_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing!

* * *

—No—I am _Not _a Ninja!—

Kagome blinked, eyes wide. "Wha-"

Kakashi, his one eye narrowed in what _could _be a squint, held up a hand. "Wait a moment."

Kagome blinked again, and switched between the blossoming smoke and the boy before her.

After about thirty seconds, Kakashi relaxed and lowered his hand. He turned back to her, an eyebrow raised. "Now, you were saying? A _priestess_?"

A bit blindsided, Kagome opened her mouth soundlessly, closed it, and opened it once more once she finally gathered herself. "Er… you're just going to ignore that explosion?"

Kakashi shrugged, aloof. "Maa, probably just someone training, or an accident. Or a training accident. Or something."

Kagome still didn't get it. "But, how-?" she stopped short, practically desperately confused and worried.

Kakashi shrugged her confusion and concern off. "No alarm," he said simply, as if that was all the explanation that was needed.

"…" Kagome stared at him as if he just grew another head, before sighing. "Does that happen a lot?" she asked hesitantly.

Kakashi snorted, amused. "You're obviously not from a ninja village," he mused dryly and shook his head. "Not on that grand of a scale usually, no, but often enough."

"Right…" Kagome breathed out, wondering what in the hell she got herself into. "Uh, yeah, yeah. Priestess."

Kakashi's head tilted. "But _not _a ninja?"

Kagome's eyes rolled in exasperation. "No already, I'm _not _a _ninja!_" Suddenly, her eyes narrowed speculatively. "Hm, are you… are you interrogating me?" she demanded suddenly, "Because… you seem kind of young…"

Kakashi stiffened, affronted. "I'm fifteen!" he said indignantly.

"Hmm, really?" Kagome hummed nonchalantly, eyeing him. "You look younger than that, like, twelve or something," she shot back, lips curling smugly into a smirk. "And, by the way, I'm sixteen, so, nyah!" And to add to that level of maturity, she stuck her tongue out just for kicks, having a feeling it would tick the boy off.

Kakashi rolled his one eye. "One year," he drawled blandly. "I'm a _jounin_," he said slowly, as if speaking to some lesser creature with the brain of a worm. "In _this _village, I'm considered an _adult_."

In the doorway, someone let out a lighthearted chuckle and the two whipped over to look.

Kakashi's one eye lit up almost indiscernibly. "Minato-sensei," he intoned, a slightly warmer edge to his voice.

Kagome took in the man with widened eyes; spiky, blond hair, handsome face, swoon-worthy blue eyes, and a charming, yet slightly crooked grin to die for.

If it wasn't for the fact that he was most likely over a decade older than her, Kagome _would _have swooned.

'_But, Kami is he handsome…' _she thought wryly.

"I see you're making friends," the man, Minato, murmured amusedly to the silver-haired boy. Stepping into the room, Minato nodded courteously at Kagome, smiling kindly. "And I see you're awake – again."

"Er… yeah," Kagome mumbled awkwardly.

Kakashi turned to his sensei and bluntly told him what he knew. "She says she's a priestess. Oh, and that she's from a place called Tokyo?"

Kagome steered a glare his way. "_She _is right _here_," she said darkly.

Minato's lips twitched, but he stepped forward to the bed, becoming serious. "Well, it's good to see that you're healing well," he told her. "Minato Namikaze, Hokage of Konoha. I have a few questions for you, if you would answer them?" he requested politely.

Kagome relaxed, slightly, and after shooting a hard stare in Kakashi's direction, she smiled lightly. "I'm guessing Hokage means leader?" she hazarded a guess, only to see a small, if not slightly confused and intrigued nod in return. Kagome shrugged. "Sure, if I can."

Minato nodded. "I never heard of Tokyo," he began conversationally, "Is it near here?"

Kagome bit her lip, gaze downcast. "I… I don't think so…"

"You don't _think _so?" Kakashi repeated flatly.

Minato rolled his eyes. "Hush, Kakashi-kun," he chided, earning a withering glare.

Kagome scowled at Kakashi. "Since I've never _heard _of Konoha, yes, I don't think so," she grounded out.

Minato offered Kagome a soothing, comforting smile. "You've never heard of Konoha?" he repeated with interest. "That's odd, considering Konoha is known to be the heart of Hi no Kuni…" he mused.

Kagome blinked, confused. "Hi no Kuni?" she said slowly.

Both Minato and Kakashi's eyes glinted. "You say you heard of neither Konoha nor Hi no Kuni, but I'm having a hard time accepting that," Minato continued on, straightening and losing all air of affability. "Either you are sorely sheltered, or you are lying to me."

Kagome stiffened, face draining of color at narrow-eyed, calculating stare she received. The man could be as scary as he was handsome, and could switch between the two in half the time it would take her to snap her fingers. "I-I'm _not _lying!" she stammered, unnerved. "I swear!"

"Then tell me how we found you in the middle of Hi no Kuni? Surely you'd know of the land you're travelling at the very least?" he demanded.

"…"

"Well?" Minato prompted. "Will you tell me the truth?"

Kagome, who was staring at the man with widening eyes at every word that left his mouth, suddenly clenched her hands and narrowed her eyes. "I didn't lie!" she hissed. "And _he _didn't _have_ to save me!" she snapped, gesturing wildly at Kakashi. "And I don't appreciate being treated like-like-like a _criminal_. If you don't want me in your village, then I would be _happy _to leave. Just direct me to the spot you found me and I'll be on my way!"

Minato's eyes widened ever so slightly at her outburst and unconsciously leaned away; Kakashi merely stared. Not many had the nerve to yell at the face of Konoha's Yellow Flash...

Of course, Kagome didn't know that…

"Now, let's not be hasty," Minato said calmly, recomposing himself. "Surely you understand that I must be wary to protect my village. I can't just accept what a stranger says at face value – especially one who has never heard of my village or country, both of which are well known. It's curious, but suspicious."

His words only calmed Kagome slightly; her body relaxed a little, but was still tense – apprehensive. "I guess I could understand that…" she muttered grudgingly. "I don't appreciate it though."

"Well, it's a good thing you don't have to then, isn't it?" Kakashi snipped, easily shrugging off Kagome's withering glare.

Once again, Minato rolled his eyes and cuffed the boy over the head. "Haven't I told you that you need to play nice with others? Or at least pretend to?"

Kakashi's one visible eyestwitched, but nevertheless, he said nothing.

Kagome smoothly turned her snickers into polite coughing when Kakashi glared at her.

"Look," Kagome said softly once she stopped 'coughing'. "I… don't know where I am, but I'm not from around here… I mean…" she trailed off, stealing a glance at Kakashi. "You _were_ nice enough to help me out of a tight spot, so you don't seem like a bad sort, and I guess I at least owe you…" she muttered, as if she was reasoning with herself.

Minato shared an amused glance with his student, who only looked at him dryly in return.

Kagome sighed, and looked up. "I… I was telling the truth, that I never heard of Konoha or Hi no Kuni, but I have an idea of how I got here…" she began, trailing off awkwardly. "Would you mind helping me get back home… if I tell you…?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, as if to tell her that they weren't obligated to such a thing, but Minato raised his hand to stop him. A thoughtful look flitted across his face as he thought about it. "If you comply and meet with an associate of mine to confirm your story, I have no problems helping a young woman out," he replied diplomatically.

Kagome's body sagged in relief, missing the discrete, shrewd glance Kakashi sent in Minato's direction.

"Well, I know it probably sounds crazy but… there's this well, by where I was attacked… There's one exactly like it at my shrine. It's a portal – a link, between here, and Tokyo," she finally said. "That's how I must have gotten here. Thing is, it never used to come here before so I think something messed with the magic and I got sent here instead..."

o.O.o

"Do you believe her?" Kakashi asked, glancing skeptically at the door to Kagome's room.

Leaning against the wall, Minato shrugged. "It would explain a lot of things."

"A portal?"

"It's quite interesting, really," Minato mused. "I'd love to observe it. Is it really magic that powers it? Or something else? And at the other end… this city. Ninjas cast off as legends from the past? She mentioned technology is advanced – could the well be a portal not just to another location, but another time? Or another world?" he rambled, face lit up as if he just found a new, delightful toy to play with.

The expression upon Kakashi's face could only be described as pained. "Sensei, please," he muttered.

Minato blinked, looking up, and had the decency to appear sheepish. "Ah, well, I'll have one of the guys from the T&I to double check in any case," he said, pushing off from the wall.

Kakashi straightened. "Should I get Ibiki?" he queried, trying to get his Hokage and sensei back on track.

Minato shot him an exasperated look. "She's a teenaged priestess-"

"-alleged," Kakashi felt the need to cut in.

His sensei's left eye twitched. "Not an enemy nin,"

"So we think," Kakashi commented idly in a flat tone.

The Hokage's fingertips twitched. "So there's no need to scare the poor girl. No, I'll send for Inoichi instead."

This time, Kakashi merely scoffed.

Minato indulged himself and slapped the boy over the head. "No one likes a smartass, Kashi-kun," he drawled as he strode down the hallway. "Keep an eye on her, would you?"

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Sensei—!"

"That's an or-der!" Minato called back out in a sing-song voice, before muttering quietly to himself.

"…_a priestess though… how… rare. I'd say she may be from Demon country, but even ninjas are known there. That may explain her quick healing rate, but we'll determine that later…_"

'Kashi' watched him leave, the slightest imprint of a sulky pout evident through his mask.

o.O.o

It was hours later, late afternoon to be precise, when the door to Minato's office snapped open with a bang.

At first, Minato didn't bother to look up, instead choosing to finish signing the scroll in front of him as he smiled to himself. Once finished, he smoothly dropped his brush into the pot of ink and settled back into his chair. "Kushina-chan," he said warmly, with a raised eyebrow at his wife. "Must you always do that?"

Kushina grinned widely as she sashayed towards his desk before plopping down gracelessly into one of the seats. "Yep, it's too much fun, 'ttebane! 'Sides, what are you going to do, punish me?" she shot back cheekily, leaning back and getting comfortable.

Her husband only snorted, causing Kushina to grin wider. "Have fun with your mission?" he drawled dryly as he rolled up a scroll.

Kushina snickered with glee. "Of course, 'ttebane! Y'know, I still don't understand why the genin hate taking the mission… Chasing old Sora is so much fun," she murmured happily, plum eyes dancing wickedly. "Not to mention, an easy way to make some extra change."

Minato shook his head in amusement; Kushina was the only person he knew that enjoyed trying to catch the 'demon cat from the seventh layer of hell' that haunted any and all genin. She also was the only person that could scare Sora, aside from the Daimyo's wife that is.

It was understandable though, considering the kinds of traps Kushina enjoyed testing on the feline during their chases…

"You know, there are plenty of B-rank missions available if you're getting bored," Minato commented wryly, picking up another scroll and snapping it open.

Kushina just shrugged. "Nah, I wanted to stay in the village for a little bit."

Minato scoffed, eyes flickering above his scroll. "You just wanted stick around because of that girl and Kakashi."

The red-head merely grinned saccharinely, not bothering to deny it. "Our little Kakashi-chan _is _spending an awful lot of time around her, 'ttebane. Watching her, checking up on her… it's… curious," she murmured slyly.

Minato smirked. "Maybe," he conceded. "I think it was just obligation and a hint of curiosity on his part, at first. Now that she woke up though, it seems that Higurashi-san has a way with pushing his buttons."

"What!" Kushina's eyes went wide. "She woke up? This is the first sign that our Kakashi-chan has shown that points to the possibility that he just might not be asexual after all, and you didn't tell me about this development right away? Why the hell not, 'ttebane?" she demanded, pounding his desk hotly. "This is important!"_  
_

Minato rolled his eyes and shot her a baleful look. "Just because he has yet to enter a relationship does not necessarily mean Kakashi is asexual," he corrected with a sigh. "He's just uninterested at the moment." He grimaced at his wife's flat look. "And a bit... emotionally challenged…" he admitted a bit awkwardly.

Kushina let out not so lady-like snort. "If it wasn't for fact that I knew him, I'd say he was aiming for the other team - 'ttebane," she huffed, lips twitching. "If only it was that easy - I knew a couple of cute, little shinobi that would have been interested, too." She tsk'd'. "_Never woulda thought he was just a late bloomer though..._" she muttered under her breath.

"In any case," Minato went only, choosing to ignore that whole last bit. "We found out something curious about the girl. Apparently, she's a priestess and…" he paused, contemplating on his phrasing, "Arrived here via a portal disguised as a well."

Kushina looked at him blankly. "A portal? And a well?" she repeated, skeptic.

Minato shrugged. "Inoichi will be visiting her tomorrow to check it out."

"So you think it's possible then," Kushina mused, crossing her arms.

"She's never heard of Konoha or Hi no Kuni," he explained, leaning in his chair and thumbing at his chin in thought. "She was genuinely confused. She could be lying, of course, but I won't rule it out just yet."

"A priestess though? The only known priestess is from Demon Country, and the abilities are passed down the line. Miroku is the only one remaining," Kushina murmured.

"I'd say she might have come from another family branch and the latent ability showed itself, but that wouldn't explain how she knew what her abilities were and the lack of awareness of Konoha."

The redhead tilted her head. "I guess we'll find out more after Inoichi talks to her."

Minato nodded, straightening. "I guess we will."

"Hmm," Kushina hummed thoughtfully for a moment, before fixing him with a hungry look. "Well, tell me more about her already! She has a way with pushing his buttons you say? I like this girl already, 'ttebane!" she exclaimed, eyes dancing, and she inched to the edge of the chair, leaning over his desk. "What else did she do?"

Minato shut his eyes in thinly-veiled exasperated incredulity.

* * *

Words- 2,465

_Ahh, pure mindless humorous filler. Next chapter will __most like__ be the meeting with Inoichi__, or maybe just the aftermath__. What secrets, if any, will Inoichi find? When will Kagome get home? Will she even be __**able **__to get back home?__ And no, before anyone asks, she didn't spill about the jewel just yet ^^ _

_And just in case, the Miroku mentioned here has no relation to the Miroku in __**Inuyasha**__. It is the actual name of the mother of the priestess in the first __**Naruto: Shippuden**__ m__ovie. I just looked it up to get it right, and I cracked__ right up when I saw the name, haha._

_Thoughts? ;) __Till laters!_

_RainLily^^_

A big huge honking thanks to all those who read, alerted, and fav'd this fic, and to these awesome reviewers!

**AKARY YAMI, mishap, Nini, ArmyWife22079, LoneWolfSage, cowgirlkitten2000, ShiTsukisan, Legit-Panda, SilverMidnightKitten, Valleygoat, Wicken25, Full Moon Howl, Sesshome 4Ever, Kenjo, hermonine, LilDevil, rspringb, Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn, fierynightangel, Pyromanic Teabag, Anonymoose13, Jojo, Diane, ugh0, twilightrose07, HisSecretLover18, Azumigurl, tinabug, JayceeJade, dimensiontimetraveler, xoulblade, Katarin Kishika, fofafie, lovelypink84, Ta1ia, Edward and Bella rule x, HisSecretLover18, AngelofDarkness95, rooniey, Adelphe of the Twilight, Elemental64, Emerald Time, ivyknightfire, SeaShellSakura, Lorelei evans, Anber, , Speedykitten1643, EverRose808, emeraldmoon14, Sesshomaru'sGinstuki, Xireana Zetsubou, .556, blah**

**Diane- **Ah, thanks for catching that and letting me know! I meant "donned" not "adorned" ^^; And thanks for mentioning the clumped together sentences – FF likes to clump up my italics whenever I load the chapter from my cp, and I didn't think to check .

;


End file.
